Have A Little Faith in Me
by imbornqueenofklutz
Summary: For the past 4 weeks, Lexie's schedule as Derek's resident became more hectic than the usual. Left and right, people with problems with the brain are needed to be fixed. Normally, She and Derek would stay long hours on operating a patient and this kind of scenario does not happen once a day. MY FIRST EVER GREY'S ANATOMY FANFIC.. DUN DUN DUN...


p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"For the past 4 weeks, Lexie's schedule as Derek's resident became more hectic than the usual. Left and right, people with problems with the brain are needed to be fixed. Normally, She and Derek would stay long hours on operating a patient and this kind of scenario does not happen once a day. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"This kind of schedule leads Lexie to not being able to eat and sleep on time and very stress. On times like this, she would end up in an argument with the father of her daughter, Mark./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Lex, how many times do I have to remind you that's it is fine to stay for long hours working for as long as you keep track of the time you eat and you'd be able to take your meds. This isn't just for you, it's for our baby."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Mark, trust me as much as I'd love to be on time for everything, I couldn't help it. I have to be there for Derek."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""I know that, but come on, don't put yourself and the baby at sake!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Don't yell at me. You're making me feel horrible!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""I think you already are, if you can't take care of you!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"With that, Mark took off slamming the door of the on call room, leaving a crying Lexie. A few seconds after, the door opened again,/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Mark-" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""No, it's April and is everything alright?" the tiny ginger asked her friend./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""I just had an argument with Mark." Lexie answered in an almost whisper./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Why?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""It's the same as the same old reason"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Mark's actually right Lexie. You have to take extra time taking care of yourself and for the baby. Remember, I'm one of the kid's godmother."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"Unaware, Lexie started smiling with the goofiness of her friend./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""You think— I should ask Derek if he could take me off his service?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""That's actually a great idea, sure he'll understand. If not, you have your sister to deal with him."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;"Two hours later../span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Dr. Shepherd.."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Little Grey!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Oh please don't call me that. It-it's a Mark thing."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Right, right. Sorry.. So are you ready for our surgery tonight?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Actually, I was going to talk to you about." Derek immediately noticed Lexie's troubled expression so she ushered her inside the conference room to sit and talk./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Derek— I wanted to ask you for a favor."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Anything."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""You know how much I enjoy working with you right? And I really think that it would be pursuing a career as a neuro, however, this past 4 weeks we've been to a really hectic schedule that sometimes I don't get to eat on time or take my medicines and this leads for me and Mark to argue. So what I would like you task is—is for take me off your service while I'm pregnant."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""That's it? That's the favor you're going to ask?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Well- uh, yes. I mean if it's fine?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Of course it is. Your sister and your boyfriend would kill me something ever happens to you on my service. Besides, I could have assistance from Edwards from time to time."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"Lexie stood up and gave her brother in law a hug before she dashes off the conference room to go and prep the OR for her final service for the time being./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"Mark was on his way to scrub in with Callie when he came across Lexie. Still mad with the argument earlier, Mark decides to walk past Lexie./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Mark—"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""No time for that. Gotta go, I'm scrubbing in with Torres."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"It has been two nights that Lexie would come home to an empty apartment since Mark's been avoiding her he became busier at the hospital. On nights like this, she decides to stay over with Arizona to watch over Sophia while Callie is still at work./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""You alright Lexie?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Huh?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""I asked you if you're alright." Arizona asked again. You've been too quite every time you're here."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's Mark, but yeah I'm fine."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""He hasn't talked to you?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Not even looked at me."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Don't worry, he'll come around. I'll have Callie to talk him over. Don't worry too much, it's not good for you and the baby."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Thanks. Hey, can I sleep over here? It feels so empty in our apartment."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Sure."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;"An hour later../span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;""/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;"Hey, Callie your home! And.. Mark"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Hi." Callie responds with a kiss. Mark's too lazy to get Chinese take out so he decides on having dinner with us."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Great. But what about Lexie who's sleeping at the guest room?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"Callie came back from their bedroom and said, "OMG. You haven't talked to her? How could you?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Oh come on, No taking sides!" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Where not taking sides Mark. We just want you to fix this. You know I was stubborn too when I was pregnant with Sofia."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Sloane was stubborn too." Arizona quipped./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""That's true. Besides she's off from Shepherd's service because she didn't want you to stay mad at her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""She never told me."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Well, she said she was about to tell you yesterday but you were in a rush with the surgery you're about to have with Callie. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Fine, I'll go wake her up so we could talk this out."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Good boy" Said Arizona and Callie in unison./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"As soon as Mark comes into the guest room, he immediately lay down beside Lexie, giving soft kisses on her neck./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"Moments later, Lexie started waking up./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Hey" Mark greeted her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Hi. What are you doing here?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""I'm taking you home."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Bu-but you're mad."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Lex, I wasn't mad. I was upset. What's done is done. So come on, let me get you home."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;"A week later../span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"Lexie is about to have a service with April and Owen, when she suddenly slipped on the floor./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Oh god, Lexie are you okay?" April asks as she tries to help Lexie./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""I- I can't stand."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Dr. Hunt! I need a hand in here!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""What happened? Owen asks as soon as he get inside the on call room./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""She slipped, and she and she could move."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Lexie, can you try to stand for me?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"Lexie attempts to stand up again but every time she does she'll just end up screaming of pain. So Owen immediately carried her to take her on the trauma room. "Kepner, page, Grey, Torres and Robbins."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"After about five minutes, Meredith came in to the trauma room where Lexie is being examined by Callie. "Lexie. I'm here don't be scared I'm here./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Meredith- Every thing hurts."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Shh shh.. It's going to be okay soon."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""There are no broken bones, just swollen. I'll give you something for the pain though."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Is it good for the baby?" Meredith asks./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""There's no need to be worried about the baby." Arizona says. "Lexie, you need to be strong for this."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Oh god.."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""You had a strong fall, the impact of your fall caused you to miscarriage. I'm sorry.—"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Oh my god. No, no save the baby please!"Lexie started crying because of the tragedy she just heard./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Lexie, Lexie listen to me." Meredith tries to talk her out. Its okay, it's okay everything's going to be fine. What matters is that you're okay. Nothing severe happened to you."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""But the baby— Mark's going to kill me!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""I won't let that happen. Now we have to move you to the patient's room to have you observed." Meredith says./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Let me deal with Mark." Said Callie/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"After two hours, Lexie woke up and saw Mark beside her. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Hi" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Hey. How long was I asleep?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Not long, about two hours. They said you're going to be discharged now. We'll go home and you need to rest. I filed leaves so I could take care of you."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"After they had process Lexie's discharge Mark and Lexie went home. As soon as they got home, Lexie sat down on the sofa, willing herself to talk out to Mark about what happened to the baby, but she's too afraid to tell him. But then, Mark already knew it, because Meredith, Callie and Arizona already told him while she was asleep./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Do you want me to get you anything Lex?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Just water please."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"When Mark came back to the living room he noticed Lexie's discomfort./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Something's hurting?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"siemlence/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""You want to lay down?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;"silence/span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Lexie, if this is about our baby-"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Mark, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lost our baby. I had a miscarriage, I'm sorry."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"Mark moved closer to Lexie and hugs her as she started crying in his strong arms./span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Shh.. shh.. It's okay, it's okay baby."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Mark it's not, its our child!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""I know, I know but what matters is that you're okay. No broken bones and not paralyzed."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""You aren't mad?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Mad? Of course not. We can still make a baby when the time comes but for now, the baby we lost earlier would be our guardian angel."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""I love you."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 14.7pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""I love you too, Little Grey."/span/p 


End file.
